“Hinge Structure (11),” developed by the present inventor, is disclosed in the ROC Patent No. M304197 on Jan. 1, 2007. The invention mainly involves disposing two oppositely arranged sheathing parts (2) onto the shaft-connecting part (1), and when the two sheathing parts (2) rotate jointly with the shaft (11), the torsion difference generated by a bushing (2) with respect to the shaft (11) can be balanced by the torsion difference generated by the other oppositely arranged sheathing part (2) with respect to the shaft (11), such that the balance of torsion can be maintained.
In a conventional art, when the shaft-connecting part (1) is in rotation, the two sheathing parts (2) should form frictional faces for joint rotation on the shaft (11). If the frictional face can be replaced, the hinge structure's service life can be extended. Consequently, there is still room for improvement in the design of hinge devices.